poetransfandomcom_he-20200213-history
פרחים ממדינות הים
השער right|thumb|250px פרחים ממדינות הים אנתולוגיה של השירה בלשון האנגלית תרגם מאנגלית יהושע כוכב כרך ג: שירה אנגלית הוצאת אופיר, תל אביב התוכן right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px * ג'וֹפְרִי צ'וֹסֶר /‏ GEOFFERY CHAUCER (שגיאת הכתיב במקור) ** אביר /‏ A Knight /‏ עמ' 13 ** נושא-כלים /‏ A Squire /‏ עמ' 15 ** עוזר /‏ Yeoman /‏ עמ' 16 ** ראש-מנזר /‏ A Prioress /‏ עמ' 17 * בַּלָּדָה אֲנוֹנִימִית עַתִּיקָה /‏ ANONYMOUS ANCIENT BALLAD ** שלושת העורבים /‏ The Three Ravens /‏ עמ' 19 * גּ'וֹן סְטִיל /‏ JOHN STILL ** שיר שכר /‏ Ale Song /‏ עמ' 21 * וִילְיַאם שֶׁקְסְפִּיר /‏ WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE ** בהחל נרקיסים להופיע /‏ When Daffodils Begin to Peer /‏ עמ' 23 ** השחרור אשר כה שחור גונו /‏ The Ousel Cock So Black of Hue /‏ עמ' 24 ** חורף /‏ Winter /‏ עמ' 25 ** סונטה 18 /‏ Sonnet 18 /‏ עמ' 26 ** סונטה 73 /‏ Sonnet 73 /‏ עמ' 27 ** סונטה 130 /‏ Sonnet 130 /‏ עמ' 28 * תּוֹמַס דֶּקֶר /‏ THOMAS DEKKER ** שיר ערש /‏ Lullaby /‏ עמ' 29 * גּ'וֹן דּוֹן /‏ JOHN DONNE ** מות, אל תתגאה /‏ Death, Be Not Proud /‏ עמ' 30 * גּ'וֹן פְלֶצֶ'ר /‏ JOHN FLETCHER ** האדם כוכב עצמו /‏ Man His Own Star /‏ עמ' 31 * רוֹבֶּרט הֶרִיק /‏ ROBERT HERRICK ** לנרקיסים /‏ To Daffodils /‏ עמ' 32 ** דובדבנים בשלים /‏ Cherry-ripe /‏ עמ' 33 ** על אלה אשיר /‏ The Argument of His Book /‏ עמ' 34 * תוֹמַס קֶרִי /‏ THOMAS CAREW ** שיר /‏ Song /‏ עמ' 35 * גּ'וֹן גֵי /‏ JOHN GAY ** שיר /‏ Song /‏ עמ' 36 ** שיר /‏ Song /‏ עמ' 37 * גּ'וֹן דַּיֶר /‏ JOHN DYER ** לבנו /‏ To His Son /‏ עמ' 38 * וִילְיַאם בְּלֵיק /‏ WILLIAM BLAKE ** הנמר /‏ The Tiger /‏ עמ' 39 ** ילדה קטנה אבדה /‏ A Little Girl Lost /‏ עמ' 41 * רוֹבֶּרְט בֶּרְנְס /‏ ROBERT BURNS ** משא רוברט ברוס לצבאו לפני הקרב על בנוקברן /‏ Robert Bruce's Address to His Army Before the Battle of Banockburn /‏ עמ' 43 * וִילְיַאם ווֹרְדְסְווֹרְת /‏ WILLIAM WORDSWORTH ** העולם מדי נוגע בנו /‏ The World Is Too Much with Us /‏ עמ' 45 ** "היכן נמצאת הארץ הספינה אליה תחתור?" /‏ "Where Lies the Land to Which You Ship Must go?" /‏ עמ' 46 * ווֹלְטֶר סְקוֹט /‏ WALTER SCOTT ** האביר /‏ The Cavalier /‏ עמ' 47 ** שיר האיסוף של דונלד השחור /‏ Gathering Song of Donald the Black /‏ עמ' 49 ** שיר ציד /‏ Hunting Song /‏ עמ' 51 ** קינה /‏ Coronach /‏ עמ' 53 ** תקעי, תקעי החצוצרה /‏ Sound, Sound the Clarion /‏ עמ' 54 * ווֹלְטֶר סֶוֶיג' לֶנְדוֹר /‏ WALTER SAVAGE LANDOR ** לא לחמתי עם איש /‏ I Strove with None /‏ עמ' 55 ** מות עומד מעלי /‏ Death Stands Above Me /‏ עמ' 56 * תּוֹמַס מוּר /‏ THOMAS MOORE ** הנבל שפעם באולמי טרה /‏ The Harp That Once Through Tara's Halls /‏ עמ' 57 * לוֹרְד בַּיְרוֹן /‏ LORD BYRON ** הלל /‏ Glory /‏ עמ' 58 ** המפרשים מלאו, ונשבו הרוחות הרעננים /‏ The Sails Were Filled, and Fair the Light Winds Blew /‏ עמ' 59 ** אך כי לתוך הים החמה נשרה /‏ But When the Sun Was Sinking in the Sea /‏ עמ' 60 ** לבן הסיפון הקשיח, רבב נעדר /‏ White Is the Glassy Deck, Without a Stain /‏ עמ' 61 ** יומך עבר /‏ Thy Days Are Done /‏ עמ' 62 ** איילת-בר /‏ The Wild Gazelle /‏ עמ' 63 ** חזות בלשאצר /‏ Vision of Belshazzar /‏ עמ' 65 * פֶּרְסִי בִּישׁ שֶׁלִּי /‏ PERCY BYSSHE SHELLY ** סתו: קינה /‏ Automn: A Dirge /‏ עמ' 67 ** קינה לשנה /‏ Dirge for the Year /‏ עמ' 68 ** איליה /‏ A Dirge /‏ עמ' 69 ** קינה /‏ A Lament /‏ עמ' 70 ** עת מנורה נשברת /‏ When the Lamp is Shattered /‏ עמ' 71 * גּ'וֹן קְלֵיר /‏ JOHN CLARE ** ביתי הישן /‏ My Early Home /‏ עמ' 73 ** ערפל הסתו /‏ The Rawk of the Autumn /‏ עמ' 75 ** פגשיני בגיא הירוק /‏ Meet Me in the Green Glen /‏ עמ' 76 ** נחליאלי קטן, קל-נוע /‏ Little Trotty Wagtail /‏ עמ' 77 ** הנני /‏ I Am /‏ עמ' 78 * גּ'וֹן קִיטְס /‏ JOHN KEATS ** העלמה מדבון /‏ The Devon Maid /‏ עמ' 79 ** ישני! ישני שעה קלה /‏ Asleep! O Sleep a Little While /‏ עמ' 80 ** בקדרות ליל דצמבר /‏ In Drear-Nighted December /‏ עמ' 81 ** לאמה /‏ To Emma /‏ עמ' 82 ** הסי, הסי! צעדי חרש /‏ Hush, Hush! Tread Softly /‏ עמ' 83 ** מכאן בורגונדי, קלרט ופורט! /‏ Hence Burgundy, Claret and Port! /‏ עמ' 84 ** האשה היפה בלי רחמים /‏ La Belle Dame Sans Merci /‏ עמ' 85 * תּוֹמַס קַרְלַיְל /‏ THOMAS CARLYLE ** למי זה טוב? /‏ Cui Bono? /‏ עמ' 88 * וִילְיַאם בַּרְנֶס /‏ WILLAIM BARNES ** שירו שוב יחד /‏ Sing Again Together /‏ עמ' 89 * אַלְפְרֶד טֶנִּיסוֹן /‏ ALFRED TENNISON ** שיר /‏ Song /‏ עמ' 90 ** ראשית אביב /‏ Early Spring /‏ עמ' 92 ** לזכר IV /‏ In Memoriam IV /‏ עמ' 95 ** לזכר V /‏ In Memoriam V /‏ עמ' 96 ** לזכר XII /‏ In Memoriam XII /‏ עמ' 97 ** לזכר XIX /‏ In Memoriam XIX /‏ עמ' 98 ** לזכר XXI /‏ In Memoriam XXI /‏ עמ' 99 ** לזכר C /‏ In Memoriam C /‏ עמ' 101 * אֶמִילִי בְּרוֹנְטֶה /‏ EMILY BRONTE ** הסטואיקן הקדמון /‏ The Old Stoic /‏ עמ' 102 * צַ'רְלֵס קִינְגְסְלִי /‏ CHARLES KINGSLEY ** קינה /‏ A Lament /‏ עמ' 103 ** משל מליביג /‏ A Parable from Liebig /‏ עמ' 104 ** ישן וחדש /‏ Old and New /‏ עמ' 105 ** השומר /‏ The Watchman /‏ עמ' 106 ** חולות הדי /‏ The Sands of Dee /‏ עמ' 107 * וִילְיַאם גּ'וֹנְסוֹן קוֹרִי /‏ WILLIAM JOHNSON CORY ** הרקליטוס /‏ Heraclitus /‏ עמ' 109 * כְּרִיסְטִינָה ג'וֹרְגִ'ינָה רוֹזֶטִּי /‏ CHRISTINA GEORGINA ROSSETTI ** קינה /‏ A Dirge /‏ עמ' 110 ** צעד חרש! כל האדמה היא קרקע קדושה /‏ Tread Softly! All The Earth Is Holy Ground /‏ עמ' 111 ** הודאות האחת /‏ The One Certainty /‏ עמ' 112 * לוּאִיס קֶרוֹל /‏ LEWIS CARROLL ** סוס הים והנגר /‏ The Walrus and the Carpenter /‏ עמ' 113 * אַלְגֶּ'רְנוֹן צַ'רְלֵס סְוִינְבֶּרְן /‏ ALGERNON CHARLES SWINBURNE ** שלשות /‏ Triads /‏ עמ' 118 ** אפיטף של תינוק /‏ A Babyws Epitaph /‏ עמ' 119 ** משמר בליל /‏ A Watch in the Night /‏ עמ' 120 ** גן נטוש /‏ A Fosaken Garden /‏ עמ' 127 * וִילְפְרִיד סְקוֹאֵן בְּלַנְט /‏ WILFRID SCAWEN BLUNT ** האציל הישן /‏ The Old Squire /‏ עמ' 131 ** יום בססכס /‏ A Day in Sussex /‏ עמ' 135 ** על קוצר הזמן /‏ On the Shortness of Time /‏ עמ' 136 * רוֹבֶּרְט בְּרִידְגֵ'ס /‏ ROBERT BRIDGES ** העור, לבי, להאהב /‏ Awake, My Heart, to be Loved /‏ עמ' 137 ** האוקינוס /‏ The Ocean /‏ עמ' 138 ** ענן /‏ A Cloud /‏ עמ' 140 ** יצרתי שיר נוסף /‏ I Made Another Song /‏ עמ' 142 ** אף פעם לא אוהב השלג יותר /‏ I Never Shall Love the Snow Again /‏ עמ' 144 * אוֹסְקַר וַיְלְד /‏ OSCAR WILDE ** למנוחות /‏ Requiescat /‏ עמ' 146 * וִילְיַאם ווֹטְסוֹן /‏ WILLIAM WATSON ** "עת ציפורים נאלמו" /‏ "When Burds Were Songless" /‏ עמ' 147 ** "תחת ההר האורני, הקודר" /‏ "Under the Dark and Piny Steep" /‏ /‏ עמ' 148 * אַלְפְרֶד אֶדוּאַרְד הַאוּסְמֶן /‏ ALFRED EDWARD HOUSMAN ** חבצלת הפסחא /‏ The Lent Lily /‏ עמ' 149 ** הו ראי מה רבים פרחי גביע /‏ Oh See How Thick the Goldcup Flowers /‏ עמ' 150 ** הוא עת אהבה בינינו היתה /‏ Oh, When I Was in Love with You /‏ עמ' 152 ** בבואי לאחרונה ללודלו /‏ When I Came to Ludlow /‏ עמ' 153 * מֶרִי א. קוֹלְרִידְג /‏ MARY E. COLERIDGE ** פנסי רחוב /‏ Street Lanterns /‏ עמ' 154 * אַרְתוּר כְּרִיסְטוֹפֵר בֶּנְסוֹן /‏ ARTHUR CHRISTOPHER BENSON ** שיר ערב /‏ Evensong /‏ עמ' 155 * נוֹרְמַן גֵיל /‏ NORMAN GALE ** אומן כפר /‏ The Country Faith /‏ עמ' 157 * וִילְיַאם בַּטְלֶר יֵיטְס /‏ WILLIAM BUTLER YEATS ** טייס אירי חוזה את מותו /‏ An Irish Airman Foresees His Death /‏ עמ' 158 ** בהיותך זקנה /‏ When you are Old /‏ עמ' 159 ** מטה בגני הערבות /‏ Down by the Salley Gardens /‏ עמ' 160 ** הציפורים הלבנות /‏ The White Birds /‏ עמ' 161 * רוּדְיַארְד קִיפְּלִינְג /‏ RUDYARD KIPLING ** בתום תמונה אחרונה של ארץ /‏ When Earthws Last Picture Is Painted /‏ עמ' 162 ** "כוח וכס וקרת" /‏ "Cities and Thrones and Powers" /‏ עמ' 163 ** שיר שר-מאה רומאי /‏ The Roman Centurion's Song /‏ עמ' 164 * וִילְיַאם הֶנְרִי דֵיוִיס /‏ WILLIAM HENRY DAVIES ** הדוגמה /‏ The Example /‏ עמ' 166 ** הסהר /‏ The Moon /‏ עמ' 167 ** הגשם /‏ The Rain /‏ עמ' 168 * גֵּ'ימְס גּ'ויְס /‏ JAMES JOYCE ** באותו חיק טוב לו הייתי נמצא /‏ I Would in That Sweet Bosom Be /‏ עמ' 169 ** מי צועדת בירק החורש /‏ Who Goes amid the Green Wood /‏ עמ' 170 ** הערביים עוברים מגון אחלמה /‏ The Twilight Turns from Amethyst /‏ עמ' 171 ** כל היום אשמע שאון המים /‏ All Day I Hear the Noise of Waters /‏ עמ' 172 * גֵּ'רַלְד גּוּלְד /‏ GERALD GOULD ** צמאון-הנדודים /‏ Wander-thirst /‏ עמ' 173 ** בן האדמה /‏ The Earth Child /‏ עמ' 174 * רוּפֶּרְט בְּרוּק /‏ RUPERT BROOKE ** על מותה של סמט-סמט, אלת הבהמות /‏ On the Death of Smet-Smet, the Hippopotamus Goddes /‏ עמ' 175 קטגוריה:פרסומים